Through the eyes and heart of Lily Evans: Year 1
by AsThingsSpokenTransferToPaper
Summary: Summary: The first year at Hogwarts for Lily and the Marauders, through Lily’s eyes. I’m planning to write all seven years if this one does well. I hope that you like it. Enjoy!
1. Why Can't You Accept Me?

Chapter 1: Why can't you accept me?

Summary: The first year at Hogwarts for Lily and the Marauders, through Lily's eyes. I'm planning to write all seven years if this one does well. I hope that you like it. Enjoy!

"Petunia! Why can't you just accept me for who I am?" Lily Evans pleaded with her sister. The girls were in the room that they shared. Soon, it would only be Lily's room; Petunia had insisted that they have separate rooms.

"You're a freak!" Petunia spat back at Lily.

"You didn't think that a week ago." Lily replied softly. That was just Lily's way; she would blow up and calm down within a few seconds. Petunia didn't even look back at Lily as she stomped out of the room with her arms full of her things.

Lily followed her. They walked all the way down the hallway lined with pictures of their family together before Petunia said anything.

"Well, Petunia began as she entered the room that was soon to be hers, a week ago, I didn't even know that there were people like-people like I you /I ." Lily stopped walking. The two sisters were now standing in the middle of Petunias room. Lily looked around, taking in everything. The perfectly white walls, plain beige carpet, and boring furnishings, in Lily's opinion, described Petunia completely. As much as Lily loved her sister, she had to admit that Petunia was exactly like her new room: plain, perfect, and boring. She had ALWAYS been that way, even when they were little.

"But, Petunia I I /I haven't changed at all." Lily calmly reminded her sister.

Petunia let out a short, shrill, burst of laughter. "Haven't changed at all?" At this she began to giggle. She slowly pivoted on her tiny, little foot, facing Lily.

"No, I haven't." Lily said this through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yes I forgot, it's I perfectly /I normal to be a—a witch." Petunia spat at her in a supreme voice.

"That's your problem! Lily screamed, her startling green eyes filling with tears. All you care about is being perfect! You don't care about anyone or anything if it doesn't fit into your perfect life!" Petunia looked quite taken aback at the sudden raise in Lily's voice.

"Well, she said as she smoothed her crisp, clean, blouse, well." It was all that she I could /I say, she had never seen Lily become this angry. She brushed past Lily, and went through the door to Lily's room to remove the rest of her things. In the process, she bumped into Lily, making her fall to the ground.

"Ah." Lily said as she landed, her hand had hit a particularly sharp corner of Petunia's bed frame and she received a nasty scrape as the result. "Oh, one of these days…" She muttered to herself as she stood up.

"One of these days what, dear?" Lily's mother asked as she walked into the room. Lily looked up at her. It was as if she were looking in a mirror; Lily was almost the exact picture of Melinda Evans. They both had the same face, the only difference being that Lily, like her father, had startling emerald eyes that burned with determination and passion, while Mrs. Evans's eyes, were a soft pale blue. They both had thick, Auburn hair, and an easy smile.

"Oh mum, Lily sighed, I can't understand why Petunia won't accept that I'm a witch."

"Well Lily, I think that she's jealous."

"Petunia, jealous of me? You've got to be kidding! She can't stand anything out of the ordinary." Lily exclaimed, shocked that her mother could think so.

"Lily, you must understand, you've had all the excitement all of your life. You've done so many, many things. While Petunia, has only done plain, ordinary things. I think, that over the years, she has become so angry because she hasn't been able to enjoy the things that you have, and has come to hate everything of the sort." Mrs. Evans explained sadly.

"But, she never I wanted /I to do any of the things that I did." Lily said. She was so confused, if Petunia wanted to do the things that Lily had done, why hadn't she asked?

"She did. She was just afraid." Melinda replied.

"Afraid of what?" Lily asked curiously.

"Of failing, and of not being as good as you."

"Oh, mum, I-"

"That's not true! Petunia shouted angrily. I wouldn't ever want to be like I her /I She spat. She's reckless, stupid, and, worst of all, she's a—a witch!" Petunia snarled. With that, Lily ran, crying, from the room. Her mother followed her.

"Lily, Mrs. Evans began, Lily I'm sorry that she said those things. Your not reckless, you just have a spirit for adventure and a curiosity to try new things. You're definitely not stupid and it isn't bad to be a witch." Her mother told her.

Lily sat up and sniffed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. For a moment, she didn't say anything; she just looked around her room, the room that she had once happily shared with Petunia. Now that everything of Petunia's had been moved to the other room, everything expressed Lily. The shelves above her bed held the trophies that she had won. All of her furniture was hot pink and her bed linens were a beautiful lime that matched perfectly. Her father said that her room was like her spirit: filled with passion.

"Really?" Lily questioned.

"Yes really." Her mother promised. Then and there, Lily made a vow to herself, that no matter what, she was going to become the best witch that she could possibly be.

"Thanks mum." Lily said.

"You welcome. Her mother replied. I have something for you."

"Really?" Lily asked, interested.

"Yes." Her mother told her. Here it is." Mrs. Evans pulled the present out from behind her back and handed it to Lily.

"Oh mum! It's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed.

Coming Next: What did Lily receive from her mother?

A/N: Well, I hope you like it! Please R and R.


	2. Of Journals, Pizza, and Green Light

Lily looked down at the journal that her mother had just handed her. Her eyes grew wide. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. The cover was the exact shade of Lily's eyes, while the writing on it was the exact shade of her fiery red hair. She looked at the words:

Imagination

A journal where your dreams take wing 

"Oh mum," Lily sighed, "it's beautiful. Thank you so much. Lily gave her mother a hug. I'll write down everything this year! I promise!"

"Yes, and every year hereafter, I will give you a new one for the new, year." Melinda promised her daughter.

"Mum?" Lily asked.

"Yes?" Her mother replied.

"Don't you think that it would be fun for you to have a journal too? Then, each year, when I come home for the summer holidays, we can read each other's journals." Lily explained.

"Yes. I think that's a wonderful idea! I'll get one today."

"Girls?" Lily's father called. "The pizza's here! Are you going to come down?"

"Yes!" Lily and Melinda chorused.

"Now dear, just do your best to forget about Petunia. It's very wonderful to be a witch and your father and I are very proud. Petunia will come around some day." Mrs. Evans assured Lily.

"Ok. Thanks mum."

"Your welcome darling. Now, lets go get some pizza!" Lily's mother said as she hopped off the bed.

"I'll race you!" Lily shouted. They took off. Luckily, they didn't her Petunia sniff disapprovingly in the background.

Lily won the race and dinner was a joyous affair.

After helping with the dishes, Lily went upstairs to write in her journal.

_August 30, 1970,_

_Dear journal,_

_Mum gave you to me today. I promised her that I would write down everything that happened this year while I'm away at school. Mum said that she's going to get a journal too; then we can swap at the summer holidays and read how the other's year has gone. I probably won't write in you tomorrow because I want to save as much room as I can for my year at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll be able to learn a spell that can add parchment to you. Well, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day; were going to get my school supplies in Diagon Alley! I guess I might write in you tomorrow about our day there. I know it will be so much fun! Mum said that maybe, next year, I can get a broomstick. I wonder where we're going to get Wizard money though. I'm sure that they use a different currency then Muggles do. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Goodnight!_

_Lily _

When she was finished writing in her journal, Lily got ready for bed, turned out the hot pink lamp on her beside table and lay down in her bed. She fell into a deep and dream filled sleep. Which isn't surprising if you think about the day that she had.

Later that night……….

"Lily! It's Him! Take Harry and Run!" Lily could hear a boy calling her name and another boy's but she didn't know who he was or who this Harry was either. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in a quaint little cottage. She looked over at the man that she was sure had said her name. He was a good-looking boy; he had very untidy black hair, captivating bespectacled eyes, and a muscular body. She didn't know who he was though. "Lily go!" He told her once again. She looked down in her arms and realized that she was holding a baby. This must be Harry, she thought.

Then, without warning, Lily felt a sudden surge of fear. She didn't know why, she just knew that she needed to listen to that boy.

She turned and ran up the flight of stairs next to her. She kept running until she came to the top floor. She walked into the room on the right, and then she turned around and locked the door. She then crossed the room that she supposed must be little Harry's nursery and put him carefully down in his crib. She could hear the boy downstairs fighting with someone. "Leave Lily and Harry alone Voldemort! Stand and fight me like a man!" The boy shouted.

"Ah, James Potter, this has always been your downfall; your cockiness." So the boy's name was James. Lily registered. But, what am I doing here? She wondered.

"Then let it be my downfall! Just don't hurt Lily or Harry!" James screamed. Why does he care for me so? Lily asked herself. I don't even know him.

"I am afraid that isn't possible _Prongs_. You see, it is told to me that your son, Harry, is to be my downfall and if I must kill you and your precious wife to kill him, then so be it." Voldemort said in a calm voice. Wife? How can I be married and have a son? I'm only 11 years old. Lily confusedly thought.

"AVADA KEDARVRA!" Lily heard Voldemort scream. I must be in the wizarding world. Lily realized. What did he do to him? She could hear Voldemort coming up the stairs. She turned and looked at Harry and realized that this must be in the future and that James must be dead. Well, if Harry_ was_ indeed, her son, then she would indeed die for him, just like James had done for the both of them. The door opened with a click, Lily bent down and gave little Harry a quick kiss and hug and told him that she loved him very much, she then straightened up to face Voldemort. "Oh, how touching. Too bad I have to end this happy moment." Voldemort said in a sarcastic voice.

"You killed James." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yes, you _are_ bright." He said in an even more sarcastic tone. "Now, let me pass and I shall spare your life. I only want the boy." Voldemort informed her.

"Never!" Lily spat. "I will never let you kill my baby! Please, kill me instead!" Lily pleaded.

"Stupid girl. I've already told you what I want and as you are denying me that-AVADA KEDARVRA!"

Lily saw a flash of green light and then she knew that she was dead.

Lily bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. "Oh, it was just a dream." She said with relief. She then lay down again. She didn't fall asleep for a long time though; she lay awake for hours wondering what it all meant.

Please RR!


End file.
